Como una Rosa
by Tsunemori Akane
Summary: El color del mundo se tiñe ante mis ojos, el amor solo crece y crece dentro de mi ser, haciendo que el dia de San Valentin, pueda yo, decirte al fin mis sentimientos... "Esta historia participa en el Reto: Triste San Valentín. Del foro "La academia de Konoha"


Aquí les traigo una hermosa historia, espero les guste :3

 _Esta historia participa en_ el _**Reto: Triste San Valentin**_ del foro _**La Academia de Konoha**_

 **oooooo**

" _ **COMO UNA ROSA..."**_

" _ **Observo a lo lejos el parque lleno de pequeñas flores que se mecen con el viento, aquellas flores que siendo tan hermosas, se niegan a ceder ante la fuerza de las ventiscas, que siguen de pie, siendo fuertes, regalando su belleza, regalando su perfume, regalando felicidad"**_

 _ **Sentado en un banco me llegan los recuerdos de la vez en que te conocí, aquella vez en que te vi sentada debajo de un árbol lleno de manzanas.**_

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

" _Después de un largo día jugando con mi hermano mayor, me dirigí al parque para recoger manzanas, sentarme en el claro de algún árbol y degustarlas sin que nadie me molestara._

 _Pero al llegar al manzano vi una pequeña figura, casi oculta debajo de mi árbol favorito._

 _Te mire desconcertado, estabas en cuclillas, murmurando cosas con un rostro de disgusto._

 _Me acerque sin hacer ruido, no quería que advirtieras mi presencia y me molestaras como las locas de mis vecinas._

 _Solo quería tomar algunas manzanas y salir de ahí lo antes posible._

 _Pero algo llamo mi atención. Tú estabas tratando de poner de pie una hermosa rosa roja que crecía desde hace mucho tiempo debajo de ese árbol._

 _Sin pensarlo las palabras salieron de mi boca._

─ _Aunque lo intentes, esa flor ya no sirve._

 _Me miraste confundida, pero solo me sonreíste._

─ _Tienes razón, esta flor no sirve, porque las flores no estuvieron hechas para servir en algo, si no para hacer felices a las personas que saben apreciarlas como lo que verdaderamente son, flores que embellecen y llenan nuestro mundo de colores._

 _Tu forma de pensar me impresiono, tal vez yo soy muy realista, pero veía las cosas como son, en cambio tú le das color y vida a las cosas que tal vez ya no tengan remedio alguno._

─ _Hmp_

 _Reíste, reíste tan dulcemente que por un momento olvide que hacia yo ahí en un principio._

─ _Me llamo Tenten ¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

 _Me acuclillé alado tuyo y tome una barita resistente del pasto, enterrándola junto a la rosa. Busque algo que pudiera servirme para amarrarla, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que observe tu cabello color chocolate, amarrado por una cinta verde olivo, rápidamente te la quite y amarre la flor._

─ _¡Oye! ¡Pide permiso antes de tomar algo que no es tuyo!_

─ _Listo._

 _Vi tu cara de sorpresa al ver que la rosa ya podía mantenerse en pie._

─ _Oh , muchas gracias..._

─ _Sasuke... me llamo Sasuke._

 _Su sonrisa volvió aparecer, una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y dulzura, que provoco que mis mejillas enrojecieran y que mi pequeño corazón latiera desenfrenado._

─ _Gracias Sasuke, eres muy lindo._

 _Trate de voltear mi rostro para que no vieras la vergüenza que causaban tus hermosas palabras en mí._

 _Pero eso fue imposible por que habías tomado mi rostro con tus manos tan suaves como el terciopelo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos con esa linda mirada color chocolate._

─ _De ahora en adelante serás parte de mi vida, de mi mundo, te enseñare a ver la vida de los mismos colores en que yo lo veo._

 _En ese mismo instante tu abrazo efusivo causo en mi millones de emociones encontradas, emociones que me pusieron nervioso y demasiado emocionado._

 _Correspondí tu abrazo con un poco de torpeza, pero lleno de las cosas que no sabría expresar con palabras._

 _Después de un rato te invite a comer manzanas conmigo, desde ese día mi vida solo tenía sentido si estabas tú a mi lado"_

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Respire profundo, sintiendo como el aire fresco llenaba mis pulmones.

Me levante de la silla y camine hacia aquel manzano, que está lleno de recuerdos nuestros, lleno de nuestras esperanzas y nuestras ilusiones.

Al llegar, vi como un hermoso arbusto lleno de rosas se erguía al pie del árbol.

Observe detenidamente aquel precioso lugar, viendo detenidamente cada rosa.

Tome unas tijeras de mi mochila y corte, la que creí, más hermosa de todas, la tome con delicadeza.

Vi con sorpresa que aquella rosa tenía una cinta verde oliva, una cinta que perteneció a ti hace mucho tiempo y que a través de los años seguía permaneciendo en el lugar de nuestros recuerdos.

Había escogido la rosa que simbolizaba el inicio de nuestra amistad y tal vez el comienzo de algo más.

Observe mi reloj, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, y el preciosos color suave del atardecer llenaba cada rincón de aquel lugar.

Vi tu silueta a la distancia, esa bella silueta que marcaba tu crecimiento, que dejaba ver la cantidad de años que pasaron, que solo se reflejarían en tu físico, pero no en tu alma, porque solo tu alma permanecía pura, llena de preciosos pensamientos, esos pensamientos que me enseñaron a ver el mundo de distinta manera.

Corriste hacia mi lado y te sentaste junto a mí, ya que estaba tumbado sobre el pasto, sentado observando la rosa que había colocado a un lado de mí.

─Sasuke te has portado muy raro este día, es más todavía me debes mi regalo del día de san Valentín.

Si... hoy era ese día en el que se festejaba la amistad y el amor de pareja y aunque tú creyeras que este día solo estaríamos unidos por el lazo de la amistad, yo solo quiero cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

─¿Acaso estas desesperada?

─Mph, claro que sí, siempre me das regalos muy hermosos, así que lo espero siempre con ansias.

─A eso se le llama interés.

Tu risa zumbo en mis oídos, como una maravillosa melodía, una preciosa sonata que ni el mejor músico lograría crear.

─Tienes la culpa por tenerme tan mimada.

─¿Y cuál es la condena por ello?

─Mmmmm... Un bote de helado muy grande... cada semana.

─Estas loca Tenten.

─Pero soy tu loca.

Mi loca, mi amada, mi amor prohibido y tal vez...

Observamos el cielo, mientras oscurecía, mientras las pequeñas estrellas aparecían una a una y la luna alumbraba nuestro lugar especial.

─Tenten, tengo algo que decirte.

─Dime, Sasuke.

Observe tu bello rostro, tus lindas mejillas, tus hermosos ojos brillantes... _"Oh como quisiera tener tus ojos para ver el mundo en que vives, pero más que eso, quiero pertenecer de forma definitiva en el mundo de tu corazón"_

Tome una de tus manos y poco a poco coloque la rosa con el listón de tu cabello en tus manos.

─Desde que éramos niños siempre me trataste con suma dulzura y alegría, me enseñaste como el mundo se teñía de colores y como la más pequeñas de las flores podría significar algo más que solo lo que aparentaba... Somos los mejores amigos que podrían existir, nos conocemos de casi toda la vida que apenas hemos recorrido, y aun así siento como si nuestras almas se conectaran de una forma que solo nosotros podríamos entender... Tenten, ya no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser más que eso... tal vez no espero una respuesta afirmativa, pero creo que tal vez tu sientes algo por mi... o al menos eso espero... por ello te doy esta rosa, que marco nuestra amistad, esta rosa que a pesar de las adversidades y del tiempo siguió erguida y viva, tan hermosa y fuerte como tú lo has sido siempre.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que tu mirada mostraba dolor y tristeza.

─Sasuke... yo no sé qué decir... yo...

─¡Tenten!

Escuche una voz dese lejos, era la de un chico.

Se me hacía muy conocido.

Poco a poco el chico se acercaba y al verlo de cerca pude identificarlo.

─Neji, ¿Que haces aquí?

─Bueno, tenías el celular apagado y necesitaba decirte que mi mamá te invito a la cena de hoy, para que nuestros padres se conozcan oficialmente.

Mi corazón sangro de dolor ante aquellas palabras, pero mi rostro seguía impasible ante ello.

─Oh está bien, déjame le aviso a mis padres... oh Neji, no te había presentado a Sasuke formalmente.

Rápidamente Tenten se levantó y me jalo con ella.

─Neji, él es Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, Sasuke, él es Neji... mi novio.

Estreche la mano de ese chico, mirándolo serio, sin sentimientos en lo profundo de mi ser.

─Hola mucho gusto, gracias por cuidar de mi enamorada todos estos años, te estoy muy agradecido.

─Hmp.

─Neji... perdona pero tengo que hablar algo con Sasuke, espérame cinco minutos y ya nos vamos.

─Está bien, apúrate.

El chico se alejó del lugar, y Tenten se quedó conmigo, viéndome con amor, pero un amor que solo se definía en amistad.

─Sasuke.. yo quería decirte... pero nunca tuve el momento adecuado para poder contártelo.

Tome la rosa de su mano y quite el listón de la bella flor.

─Tenten eres como una rosa... bellísima, fuerte, dulce y alegre...pero tan llena de espinas...

Tome la flor y enfrente de ella la aplaste entre mis dedos, los pétalos cayeron hacia el pasto, arroje su listón al viento y me aleje de allí, dejándola sola en la oscuridad, como el deseo de mi amor que solo emergió para ser sometido nuevamente a la perdición del dolor.

" _Se sienten tus espinas clavadas en lo profundo de mi corazón"_

 _ **oooooooo**_


End file.
